


The Eve

by Sarcasm_Smiles



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, I guess it can get a bit cute, I'm not comfortable with Satanism but it's sorta here, It gets dark too, Michael Langdon Deserves Better, Read a Bible, Soft Michael Langdon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_Smiles/pseuds/Sarcasm_Smiles
Summary: Story Synopsis-Michael came to save people in a world that wasn't worth destroying, to begin with. His plan was to “reboot” all life and reign as a God...That is until he found Her. The one he was promised.Through his chaos her hiding was diminished; Though, could the path of redemption his father spoke of, the right path? And could it really save him?Rated M for Mature Themes, Swearing, Violence and Violent Themes, Minor NSFW, and Fluff.Notes & Warnings- This is an interracial story. Trigger warnings for abuse, Suicidal tendencies/themes, Angst*, Fluff*, etc.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. "If you knew better"

**Author's Note:**

> The same thing with my It fandom story, I started this story back in 2018. I promise to finish, I'm just uploading to have work on this platform.

I felt heavy. Extremely heavy. My eyes hurt and my eyelids burned. My arms stung and felt raw. I was sure of the small nimble bruises and the large ones that have formed. I couldn't find it in myself to get up. I never could find it in myself to get up. Not since the end.

After the first month of being here, I had taken note that I’ve been considering changing. And rapidly. My eating habits had changed, I barely ate as much, too wary of Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead. I didn’t sleep well, often times aimlessly roaming the never-changing hallways while the days went on; I never knew when it was day or night. Being unsure left me feeling heavy. Everything felt too much. Even breathing or so much as looking on for too long hurt.

And I guess, he could see that. The way his translucent-blue eyes looked on as if he already knew my mind, made that so clear.

I blinked, slowly. I didn't know what to do, how could I have? I've been stuck in this confined placement for eighteen months and out of nowhere, he comes along. I have to cooperate to ensure my survival. But I don't think I want to survive.

A smooth-coaxing voice brings me from my thoughts, "Why is that?" 

Opening my eyes I look at him. Soon enough my head begins to hurt. I twirl my fingers around each other to distract from the brewing headache.

"Well, what's the point?" I finally answer him. "It's useless. I'm beaten for not showing up to dinner, I'm beaten for sleeping too long. Hell, I think I've been beaten for breathing the wrong way." I chuckle. The little act felt weird so I stopped immediately. He saw and smirked. "You’re fickle."

"I am not." I snap light-heartedly and finally meet his eyes. Maybe it was the outburst of fury. Or the fact that he had on eyeshadow. I don't know. But I could tell then, he wasn't what he appeared to be. But I don't think he knows that...? Or maybe he does.

"I'm Langdon, Michael Langdon." He spoke and looked me over. "Do you have a name?"

I took a deep breath and moved a whisp of my hair from my face and tapped my finger along the outside of my thigh. "Y/n."

Michael leans forward and smirks. "And why are you here?" I scoot back and bite my lip. "I was told that I was special, that I could be used as an asset." As I spoke to him he stood and circled me like an eagle. 

Michael stands behind me, his voice taking on a different ambiance. "Do you want to be taken to the sanctuary?" His hands are cold against my shoulders. I shiver and tense up at the sudden intrusion of my personal space. Michael was a beautiful man. A very beautiful man. His presence was immense.

But he scared me for reasons that weren't present in the right mind. I couldn't read him like I could read everyone else. "No." I breathe.

I felt his lips—smooth and slim. His bottom lip ghosted my skin before his voice and breath did. "Why?" His voice was faint.

"It's pointless." I felt like crying. I hadn't felt this way since the first time I saw them, Ms. Venable and her minions, take Stew and tried to feed him to us; Or since my first beating, for standing up to the tall one. "No, it isn't." He sounds like he was teasing me.

I nodded my head. "If you knew better you would leave this place." I murmured and pulled at the hem of my stupid Victorian-era dress.

"If I knew better," he chuckled and squeezed my shoulders tenderly. "I would take you with me."


	2. "Liability"

“Well, this is new.” Mr. Gallant spoke as he wiped his mouth clean from whatever was in the bowl. I pushed mine away and sat back into my chair. My stomach protested and cried, I was so hungry. My last meal was eleven days ago. I’m surprised I’m still alive.

The others looked at me with sympathetic and curious eyes. “How’re you feeling?” Emily asks and touches my hand. I shook my head and shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Emily nods and looks at Tim, then they both look back to me. “You should really eat.” Timothy points. “I’m not hungry.” I murmur my stomach betrays my truth, rumbling loudly. Tim and Em try to hide their laughs and I play with the seams of my dress, trying to hide my smile. I really hated the style.

Every time I put this stupid thing on it ruins my favorite color, purple.

I began to focus on my breathing, and how hard it had become. When I inhaled it felt like something was pressing down on my chest. The air was stale, and my heart was racing as if I was in danger. 

My eyes began to water, I gripped the edge of the table. Why was breathing so hard? I opened my mouth a little wider as I tried to take a deeper breath and faster.

“Is she okay?” Coco asks and points at me. “And is she gonna eat because I’m so freaking hungry.” She gets up to grab my bowl but is stilled.

I slowly closed my eyes and tried to breathe, everything around me faded out. Everything and everyone sounded like they’re underwater. The only clear thing in my mind was the blood rushing past my eardrums and my heart beating.

But I did hear a whiz. And I did feel the pain sting me, and that was all I could feel. When I opened my eyes, Ms. Mead stood above me. A nasty glare on her face. “Eat your food.”

Her tone let me know there was an ‘or else’ in-store if I didn’t. Suddenly breathing wasn’t so important. Eating was. And I was tired. Tired of being beaten for being my own person.

“You are the most ungrateful being I’ve ever met,” She begins as I pick up my spoon. “You were chosen, chosen, to survive yet you live on as if it’s a punishment.” She sits at the head of the table. “You’re a disgrace.”

“Then kill her.” We all looked up at the voice. In the doorway, Mr. Langdon stood with a soft, yet malevolent smirk on his face. “She’s clearly a liability, so kill her.” 

I looked down and away. I gulped nothing and clutched my spoon harder. “But,” Ms. Mead was stopped. “She doesn’t want to be here. Kill. Her.” He repeated, this time, his voice didn’t seem casual. A little bit determined.

Slowly I looked up and met his gaze. His eyes are unreadable. He was, casually there, just existing. Ms. Mead stood up with a large knife in her hand, she walked behind me and grabbed my arm. I didn’t squeal or protest. I simply got up and began to follow. “Stop.” He spoke.

“I would like a word, Y/n.”

Ms. Mead let me go and I followed after his retreating form. I took twice as many steps as he did. His legs were long and he was tall. But it didn’t look like he was walking, almost mimicking it just to please my awareness. We turned and he began. “You didn’t stop her.”

I shook my head and licked my lips. “You said it your self, I’m a liability.” I felt him grab my hand and yank me forward. His hands were cold but his grip was firm. It felt like he was burning me, just a little bit.

I had stood for a mere moment and studied his unyielding expression as he watched me, eyes moving between my eyes.

“That was a test and you failed.” He spoke and looked me in the eyes. “Does this mean I’m not going to the sanctuary?” Michael’s eyes harden, almost like glowing orbs of nothing.

I couldn’t ignore the slightly happy tone in my voice, but I mean, why leave one cage and goto another one? I don’t want to be a mouse in a trap. That’s what this was, isn’t it? They weren’t experimenting, they were testing. Hell, procreation was forbidden. Yet here this beautiful man was, with his beautiful face, and beautiful lips, telling me I failed and he looked disappointed.

Michael let me go and motioned for me to sit. “Weren’t we just,”

“Sit.” He smiled. I sat down at the desk and he lifted the top of his laptop. A small smile touched my lips as he picked up a pair of thin-rimmed glasses and put them on. He looked so cute. “You’re blushing?”

I met his translucent-blue eyes. Bringing my hands up I covered my cheeks and tried to stop the blush but he didn’t make it any easier by smiling. “Why? There’s nothing here to blush at.” He took them off and sat back in his seat. “Tell me about what happened. Before you got here, what was your life like?” I put my hands down and licked my lips. “And don’t lie, I will know.”

I nod and get comfortable in my chair as he puts his glasses on and scrolls around on his laptop. “My life was some-what better than this. Even though I felt the same way about things, it was bearable.” And that was my answer, short and sweet.

Michael looks up and nods. “Continue.”

“There isn’t much to continue. My life was simple, I had both parents a pet kitten and friends that were nice.” I shrug. Michael closes his laptop and takes off his glasses. “You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not,” I speak and pull at this hem of my dress even more. “You hated your friends, didn’t you?”

I looked away from his alluring gaze. “And your parents weren’t the best of people weren’t they?” His voice felt closer. He felt closer.

“You’re a liar.” He purrs in my ear. “I am not,” I mumble, my lip trembling slightly. “You hated your life.” I stood up and glared at him.

“You don’t know a fucking thing about me. You’re, ...you’re just some guy.” I snapped at him and walked off. The tears were inevitable as they streamed down. I made it to my room and closed the door.

Breathing heavy. Maybe he was right, maybe I did hate my life and brushed it off because I’m passive. “It’s not nice walking off like that.”

I yelped and looked at him. Only, his attire was different. His shirt had a few buttons undone and I could see his soft porcelain skin underneath. He stood from his posed stance and smirks, although it wasn’t inviting. It was frightening.

“You know, I should shove a little white pill down your throat just for your outlandish behavior.” He smiles. I hold myself and look away. He wasn’t serious, was he? Just moments ago he was trying to pick me apart, coax me into wanting to leave off to the sanctuary... Now? I was confused,

“After all,” He’s close now, circling around me like an eagle- repeating his actions from the first time he had alone time with me. His voice seemed to echo in my mind as he stood back in front of me “You do deserve it.”


	3. "To Kill, a Mocking bird"

My bed felt different, it felt like someone else was in it. You know, someone was playing Goldilocks and slept in my bed. I wonder if Goldilocks ate my porridge and wore my clothes. Because she sure was flaunting off my dress.

“Y/n darling it’s good to see you at our events now,” Evie spoke and sipped her drink. I ignored her comment and kept my eyes on Coco.

She’s always in my room, trying to be sneaky whenever when I wasn’t occupying it. We have everything the same yet she’s always in my stuff. “What?” She asks as she looks at me. “Why’re you starring?”

I shook my head and picked up the same book I read last week. ‘To Kill A Mockingbird’. I loved the book. It was sweet and sour. The perfect mixture within a book. I turned on my heel and grabbed a glass. As I passed by Coco and Andrew I leaned down close. “Stay out of my room, the dress doesn’t fit you anyway.”

Emily snickers and covers her mouth as I leave the room. I follow one of the grey workers into their quarters and sit on the small uncomfortable couch and open the book up to the first page and delve in. Hours must’ve passed by when one of them tapped my shoulder.

“You didn’t go to dinner so I brought you your cube.” She removes the top and I pick it up. “Thank you, Mallory.” She smiles and I smile back and pop the cube in my mouth. I chew it slowly and flip the page. Before I read I run my finger over as many words as possible then recite the first three paragraphs without really reading it.

Another hour passed before I heard Venable’s cane. I close the book and listen. It was coming from the hallway to my left so she wouldn’t see me if I got up and walked around to the other one. So I do. I slip around and avoid the woman as I make my way to my room, but I stop. When I looked up I was shocked. Mr. Gallant was losing himself within thin air. He was pulling and biting nothing, it was quite the sight. “Interesting isn’t it?” Evie whispers.

“He’s such a nasty little thing.” I turn and face her with a shocked looked. “That’s rude, he’s your family.”

Evie bats her lashes and rolls her eyes. “Darling he’s an abomination.” She purses her lips and walks away. I call after her and she stops to wait for me to catch up to her. “Evie?” I ask her, she takes my arm and we walk she hums, “Why are you so ashamed of Gallant?’

Evie rolls her eyes and laughs. “Darling Y/n, I am not ashamed of him,” She takes a moment to think of her next words carefully. “He can be bashful, and very dependent. I want more from him you know.”

The both of us sit on the couch, she is handed a flute of champaign by a grey worker, I deny one. She smiles at me, cups my cheek, and smiles. “You’re so beautiful, girl.” 

“Thank you." I smile at her. She nods then clears her throat. “About my grandson, He could stand to be more independent. He looks to me for everything. I supply everything. I was a mother years ago honey, I would very much love to retire and enjoy myself.” 

Evie’s eyes were sad and tired, I could sympathize, for wanting more or even better for loved ones. We continued to talk to one another about what life was like before the missiles. She told me about the many vacations she took when she was younger, the jobs she worked to build her wealth. 

Although Evie could sometimes be micro-aggressive to me, Emily and Dinah, she did make up for it in her one-on-one conversations. She often told me that when she was a child her parents and grandparents taught her to be cruel. Evie did try her best to unlearn those lessons.

Our conversation came to a close as she retired to her room. I helped the grey worker clean up Evie’s flutes and then I went to my room.

That night felt more like a paradox. An endless loop of sorts.

I never spoke to myself when I was alone or made a noise to cancel out any distinction of a hallucination. I liked that it was always indifferent. I could hear everything.

Like Coco and Mallory talking about me, and how weird Coco thought I was for being too overtly honest; Coco didn’t like me that much, she thought I was weird, she most definitely didn’t think I deserved my spot here at Outpost 3.

I could hear Mr. Gallant moaning as loud as every. Whatever he was doing, or whatever his mind has tricked him into believing what he was doing was really taking it out of him.

Or even Emily and Timothy snooping around the unchanging building. They had grown close with one another over time. I couldn’t blame them.

If I stayed still enough I could hear every single word Venable and Mead spoke to one another. 

Although I could hear everything within the Outpost I could never hear Michael. It was like he was never there, to begin with.

Thinking about him made me feel odd. He was so different. He had the ability to pull me in, be sweet—if that was the right word—show me that I meant something, at least. And yet, he had the ability to make me regret leaving my room in the first place and never want to run into him again. 

So I stayed in place. I turned over and let sleep wrap its arms around me. As I drifted off into sleep, I could feel something envelope me gently. I couldn’t see it but I sure felt it.

“Wake up.” The voice lulled. I felt fingers strum through my thick h/c waves. “Love, you must wake up now.” I sigh and cuddle into the bundle of warmth surrounding me.

Soon I felt lips tickle my neck and cheeks. “Wake up,” the voice was teasing. “I want you to enjoy this with me.”

I shook my head. “I’m tired.” I hadn’t opened my eyes yet but everything felt happy. I felt like I was in a field surrounded by flowers and a warm breeze. The sun was shining brightly around us, whoever we were. The lips pressed against my collar bone and I felt hands touch my hips softly.

Shivering in excitement I wrapped my arms around the warmth. I feel a hum, I feel safe suddenly. I feel overwhelmingly full.

They hum by my ear and press their body against mine. “Wake up.” The voice spoke a little more urgent. I shiver, between my legs nimble fingers play along the inside of my thigh.

“You’ll miss all the fun.”

When my eyes opened I was tucked into my bed. I don’t remember doing much but that was the least of my worries. Instead, there were screams. Horrific screams. As I sat up and rubbed my eyes Dinah came running into my room. “Evie,” My heart pounded in my heart at the desperation in her voice.

I sit up straighter in bed, removing my blanket from my body. “What? What about her?” I ask and take a deep breath.

“He killed her, her own fucking grandson killed her.”


	4. "It was a Memory"

One Month Before the missiles.

“Open wide.” Dr. Stone spoke and held up the one-sided q-tip. I open my mouth and let him run the stick along the inside of my cheeks and wait. Mom was beside me holding her hands tightly. I could see her from the corner of my eyes, shaken just a bit.

“Alright, I’m gonna send this to the lab,” Dr. Stone spoke and got up. Mom was always on edge. It was that one quality that scares me the most about her. You never know when she would explode or break down. And right now she was scaring me. “Alright ladies I’ll be back and then we can move forward.”

When Dr. Stone left mom’s fuse blew. She turned to me, her normal s/c cheeks were blown red. Her e/c eyes were dimmed glossy.

“How could you?!” She whisper-shouted at me. I caved into myself and played with the flimsy material of the hospital shirt. “You’re so stupid, so selfish, so so,” She was beginning to break down. “You’re ungrateful.”

She sneers and glares at me, she begins to pace her h/c was becoming 'salt and pepper' like by the roots. When I was ten her hair was so youthful, now she looks like she’s aged twenty years.

“Me, and your father love you. We work hard so you don’t have to want for nothing, but no,” She speaks sarcastically. “You go and try to take your life.”

I look away from her tearing eyes. I couldn’t bear the fact that I caused her pain, yet I got the bitter end of the stick. No sympathy. “I carried you for nine months,” she snaps. “Almost died giving birth and how do you repay me? By doing this?!”

“I didn’t ask to be here,” I whisper and wipe away my tears. Mom stopped pacing and looked at me. Her eyes were incredulous. “What did you say?”

I turned and faced her. “I didn’t ask to be here.” Mom’s expression turned dangerous.

“You little shit.”

Sometimes, when I find myself in situations that make me uncomfortable or even scared I just let things happen. I don’t try to stop them, in fact, I don’t do anything. Sometimes when I’m scared, mom would hold me tight and say things would be alright but this time was different. Her hands were squeezing tightly around my neck.

She was leaning over me, pressing on my chest as she choked me. Through my oxygenless tears, I could see tears in her eyes.

She was shouting but I couldn’t hear, I was slipping. Breathing was hard, my heart was pounding, my brain felt like it was swimming. My body began to fail, and as it did so, my arms started flailing to try and help preserve itself.

Maybe I hit something, or maybe it was mom’s shouting and my choking that made the doctors and nurses rush and grab mom off of me.

When her hands were gone I felt like I was pushed back to reality, or rather dropped back down on to Earth. Everything was so loud. So much shouting and someone was sobbing. After getting some consciousness back I realized it was me sobbing.

“That ungrateful little bitch! I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.” I really done it this time. Mom was so mad at me. “She wants to die so bad then let me do it! I brought her into this world then I’ll take her out.”

I don't know what sprung on the memory. 

Maybe it was the fact that they were doing room checks; Flipping our belongings all throughout the hallways. Messing up our small spaces of privacy.

Or maybe it was Emily and Timothy, they had been caught being intimate with one another. The tall minion had been the one to intrude. They were stripped from one another and taken off to who knows where to be reprimanded for breaking multiple of Ms. Venable’s rules. 

Or maybe, it was Michael and his deep longing gaze. Staring deep into my eyes as he always did when he requested to see me personally, in the room with the fireplace. He watched with calculating eyes, watching each of my many movements, slight ticks, or what have you.

“Why’re you crying?” He asks lowly and stands ever so closer.

“I miss my mom,” I whisper and instinctively grip my hands together as one of the staff toss my room apart. 

Michael’s cold finger touches a permanent bruise on the side of my neck. “Why would you miss her?” He asks almost ghostly. Like he already knew about my relationship with my mother.

I shook and fought back my tears. I don’t really know why I missed mom. She hadn’t seen me since then. And I never got to say goodbye.

Michael was behind me now, his hands on my shoulders. His hair tickling my cheek. “Your sorrowful.” He murmurs, his hand slowly goes down my chest, and then he secures it around my body as if he was hugging me from behind. Or even holding me hostage.

“You don’t mourn the dead or the sinful. You mourn the weak who lost their battles.”

Slowly I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again Michael was in front of me. “Do you think I’m weak?” I asked him softly as the tears broke through the invisible dam. Michael coos at me. He takes a few steps in front of me and cups my cheek. His thumb wipes away my tear and then swipes along my bottom lip. Michael’s lips part and he leans in close to my face. I braced myself for him to kiss me.

“No, but broken? Yes.” His breath smelt of fresh mint. “Then why do you want me dead?” I asked and wiped my cheeks, he lets me step away from him. Michael smiles and shakes his head.

“Love I don’t want you dead, if I did being here would’ve been pointless.”


	5. "Why don't you know what you are?"

Once again, I was called into the large room with the fireplace that sat off to the side. He stood across from me, I could feel his intensifying gaze get hotter as the minutes ticked on by.

“Y/n?” Michael speaks softly beside me. I refused to look at him while I sat by the fireplace. My eyes were focused on the flickering flames and how aggressive they were moving. “Y/n.” His voice was beside me. His hands secured around my waist.

“Do you know what today is?” He asks, a slightly teasing tone in his voice. I shook my head and tried inching out of his hold. “No, not really.” I suddenly felt so very uneasy around him. 

I didn’t understand why because as of lately I liked his company. I was feeling so conflicted as of late. It was overwhelming and tiring.

“It’s Hallows eve.” I felt his grin over my face. When I turned slightly I was startled. His eyes were like masses of fire. The way the flame reflected in them was borderline insane. 

I blink and look away, maybe I was seeing things. Maybe I’m going stir crazy. It’s true I haven’t left this place since being here. It has to be that. Right? When I look again I felt my fingertips go cold. I moved out of Michael’s hold and sit down in a chair. “What is it?”

I grip my hands tighter together. “Nothing.” I murmur and look up slightly. He was slowly making his way to me, the literal fire in his eyes gone.

Michael squats down in front of me. Analyzing me like some sort of science experiment and he doesn’t hold back as he looks. “Follow me.”

“To where?” I ask softly and look at his outstretched hand. Michael smiles and holds my hand in his. “Just follow.”

When I get up Michael pulls me a little bit closer and I follow him through the twisting and winding halls up some stairs and to a door. This door was quite different from the other doors. It was much more grand and elite looking with the golden knobs and delicately carved designs of snakes and other symbols. Michael opens the door and leads me inside.

The room was grand and dark. With large drapes over fake windows, a fireplace with a small fire, and silky black sheets on the large bed frame. Michael had walked over to a dresser with a glass bottle and poured him the liquid inside. “Sparkling?” He asks and faces me with a flute of the water.

“No thanks.” I smiled softly and look around. The walls were dark with symmetric shapes. Some of them resembling snakes. When I looked back to Michael he was uncuffing the sleeves of his shirt and disappeared behind a door. As he was in what I assumed his bathroom I took the initiative and sat at the edge of his bed. I reach up and touch my hair. Running my fingers through my thick waves I sigh and softly massage my scalp.

My brewing headache began to subside and dull. I lean back and relax on his bed as I waited. It felt like hours had passed but in truth probably a few minutes.

“Comfortable?” I sit up quickly and look to Michael who stood in the doorframe with his shirt open and his pants resting loosely on his hips. My cheeks burned as he walked towards me and sat beside me.

“Hey.” I speak after a moment. “Hello.” He smirks and touches my cheek ever so softly.

“I have a question.” I murmur and move to face him ultimately leaning into his hands welcoming touch, he nods and smiles at me. “Ask it. I may just have an answer.”

I rub my eyes and take a breath. “What’s the sanctuary like?” My breathing became suddenly shallow as his fingers touched my back and he leaned forward. He was so close that if I just leaned in just a little bit I could kiss him. “Why do you want to know?” He asks and ghosts over my lips and nose and cheeks as his eyes occasionally meet mine.

Smiling shyly I shrug. “I’m curious.” Michael cups my cheek and meets my eyes. “Don’t say curiosity killed the cat.” I chuckle and cup my mouth.

I pause momentarily as Michael chuckles along with me. “You’re very cute Y/n.” He smiles and kisses my cheek. The blush that dusted my face was immediate and he noticed, a soft smile falling from rosy-pink lips. I avert my gaze biting my bottom lip in embarrassment.

Michael was turning my chin so I would look in his eyes. Those startling translucent-blue spheres stare at me with a harmonious ambiance. He smiles before he speaks. “I really do enjoy your company more than the others.”

“Why? I’m nothing special, the others don’t think I deserve to be here because of my constant distaste.” I tell him honestly, in truth, it really did hurt my feelings to the pit of my being.

I know I don’t really like being here but with the constant state of the world, I was in fact grateful for being selected and placed into an Outpost for my safety. I know not that many people were selected, and at one point some Outposts were overpopulated. So having a chance to live day to day was in its self a blessing.

Yes, I know it doesn’t change the fact that I am not satisfied with my life. I never had been, for as long as I could remember. Things just always felt off, or somehow I was missing something or needed something more. 

If I thought about it, and I really tried to think about it, I don’t remember much of my earlier life. I feel as though I remember only a short time before this; A short time being as far back as my last year in High school when I tried to... I could feel my eyes get heavy.

Michael looked at me with a deep intensity. “I think you’re very special,” he whispered and leaned close to me. Being around him felt suffocating, but it was inviting and I was growing ever more familiar with that feeling.

We spoke for a long while, sitting close to near one another as our conversation flowed seemingly normal-ish. I asked him all kinds of questions about what he was doing before he reaches our Outpost. To which we’ve gone back and forth bickering about not answering any of my questions. 

Michael smiles at me with a slickness before reaching at my sides and tickling me. I hadn’t laughed so hard in such a long time. I tried my best to get away from his playful assaults but he didn’t let up.

“I should get back to my room.” I sigh, wiping at the corners of my eyes. I turn my head and look at him smiling down at me from my laying position. “You can stay here, with me. I’m going to be speaking with you first anyway.” 

I shake my head at him and sit up. “It’s inappropriate.” Michael rolls his eyes, moves some of my hair out of my face before pressing his finger to my nose gently. “Alright,”

***

As Michael said, he called on me first when he did his second rounds of interviews, I had missed that chance. When I had woken up from my nap I didn’t feel so good. Now I sat here and squirmed around in my chair, I felt so uneasy and I couldn’t bring myself to look him in his eyes. My skin felt clammy and my blood ran cold.

“Why am I doing this again?” I asked him anxiously as he sits across from me and smirks. Michael shakes his head and leans forward.

I lean back and look around. Just moments before I heard screaming and Mallory running out of the room, now here I am again. “Tell me Y/n, what do you think it takes to go to the sanctuary?” He asks lowly and taps his fingers.

Shrugging I stand up and begin to pace. “What’s the matter?” He asks and stands up, watching me very closely.

“You're freaking me out? You’ve dodged most of my questions, and since I’ve gotten here, you’ve been nothing but overly affectionate. It’s strange.” I look at him and pull at my hands.

Michael’s expression turns cold and I see something flare behind his eyes when he walks by the fireplace. “What do you know about Mallory?” He asks changing the subject.

“I don’t know, she is a grey, and she’s really nice to me.” I shrug confused. 

“Why is that?” He asks and faces me with a hard expression. I shrug again and back up. “Michael, what’s going on?” I ask slowly as he turns around.

The room began to go cold as he walked closer to the fire. A soft chuckle came from him before he turned back around and his eyes did that thing like the last time when they turned ablaze. He smirks before he speaks. “What’s so special about you that you have Mallory protecting you?” He asks lowly.

“I don’t know what you’re-“

“DO NOT LIE TO ME Y/N I WILL KNOW.” He shouts. I yelp and jump back at his booming voice his face turning an ugly gray with little red lines across his forehead. My fingertips began to go fuzzy and my eyes watered up with tears. “Please Michael.” I murmur.

My heart was trembling as he began to approach, out of instinct I rush to the door but Michael was there and his aura was suffocating. I stepped back and gripped my hands tightly. Pushing my short nails so deep that I began to bleed.

“I don’t know why I haven’t seen it before.” Soon he’s in my face and the fire behind him shot forward. “Please.” I gasp and drop to the floor and cover my ears.

A loud crash shoots through me heavily as my breathing becomes vacant and my heart stills for a moment. When I open my eyes and look ahead Michael is halfway across the room and he has a small cut on his cheek, the thin pieces of glass lodged in his skin push out and he heals miraculously in front of me.

I felt a dribble from my nose. As I touched it the door opens and Mallory comes in. She looks to Michael as he stands, she was on the defensive.

“C’mon.” She exhorts and pulls me along out of the room quickly.

As we close the door behind us and rush down one hallway I look at her. “What happened?” I asked and tried catching my breath. “I don’t know. I don’t can’t really put it into words but I-“

“Mallory!” Coco snaps and walks down the steps and comes to us. “Come on you’re supposed to help with my costume.”

“Costume?” I ask and look between the corridors, a brief shadow waltzed by looking lost. “Yes you idiot, it’s a Halloween ball.” Coco rolls her eyes like I’m some idiot and pulls Mallory off. Mallory resists and leans by my ear. “Stay close.”

I nod and watch as she follows after Coco. I defied her, and after a moment passes I walk up after them but go to my room. I’m always safe in my room.

***

“Without a blow drier, I could do anything,” Gallant speaks as Coco smiles down at us. Ms. Venable’s cane could be heard and soon she ‘boos’ in Coco’s ear.

As Coco moves and comes down to meet the rest of us, Ms. Venable goes on a small tangent about why we should savor this moment. 

A jolt of pain rushes through me, like some kind of external warning. That’s what I began to call these sudden instances. Usually something grand—no matter the consequences—happened. 

“Y/n.” I hear my voice whispered. I look over with tearful eyes to Mallory who was watching anxiously. I shuffle to her and stand closely beside her. “Mallory I’m scared,” I mutter and look around. “What is going on?”

Mallory shrugs her concern etched on her face, she holds my hand protectively. “Keep calm, you’re gonna be okay. Remember what I told you all those years ago. We’ll be fine. C’mon.” I follow closely as she leads me more off to the side and out from the open.

My mind hurt as I tried to process what she had said to me. I hadn’t known Mallory from a hole in the wall. I thought to what Michael had asked me and even then, trying to make sense of something that made no sense hurt to even continue to do. 

Eventually, Ms. Venable’s tangent was over and the group of us were ushered into games to enjoy our Halloween. One particular game made everyone excited to play, Bobbing for apples. I was wary, I never really liked games like this, mainly because I’ve never played games like this. They just weren’t my thing.

One by one they went and bobbed for an apple, Tim, and Emily going at the same time. After Dinah bobbed her Apple it was my turn. I hesitate before taking a deep breath and forcing my face down into the large bucket of water. My ears buzzed as they filled. Stopping myself from panicking as I opened my mouth and moved around I counted slowly in my head. My teeth come in contact with a stem and I chomp down then pull up. I hold the apple and take a deep breath while wiping my eyes.

We all look up to Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead but I tune them out as the same cold feeling I felt in Michael’s office returns. 

Zoning back into the present I follow after everyone and take a deep bite into Apple. It was so sweet and juicy, my eyes rolled as I enjoyed it and took another bite into the Apple.

But I regretted it as my stomach churned harshly. It was excruciatingly painful. I doubled over as I tried to grab hold of something and breath. I opened my mouth to speak but blood and bits of apple came flooding out. My eyes watered as I dropped to the ground.

The only person that came to mind was him as I clutched my throat and tried to breathe, I felt like I was calling out to him. I was scared and it only seemed right to seek his helo. 

My heart was racing but I knew better than to believe that. It was slowing down. My stomach hurt so much, tears clouded my eyes and I laid on the floor curling into a fetal position. “It...hurts.” I gasped out. As I laid there I began to shake violently. “Help.” I cried and coughed up more blood.

“Shhh, it’ll pass my love.” I heard. It was barely brief when his eyes were in front of me. “Sleep, my love.”

***

It was warm when I woke up on a furry rug in front of the fire. Around me were the dark silk sheets I recognized from Michael’s room. A few pillows underneath my head. My throat felt sore as I sat up from my laying position. I was dawned in a white nightgown and my wavy hair was loose around my shoulders.

“I promise the plan will work, but you have to trust me.” I could hear his voice possibly in the next room over. But his conversation seemed to vanish and he was walking through the door.

Michael stood a few feet away and smiled. “You’re awake.” He sounds so excited as he approached me. “Stop.” The words were shaky as I spoke them. Michael stops in his tracks.

Scooting backward I slowly get up from the ground on shaky legs. Michael’s eyes trail over my body and I tremble more. I looked down and quickly grab the blanket and cover myself with it. The white nightgown only stopped just above my knee. It was scandalous.

“What the hell happened?” I ask softly and look around, tears clouding my eyes. “Venable killed you and the others.” He spoke primly and properly.

I shook my head. “No, no it wasn’t that. I wouldn’t be alive if I was killed.” I point out. Michael walks close and sits on the edge of his bed. “Well, you did die. I watched you die.” He speaks and his eyes tear up.

“But to my luck, you were actually still breathing.” He smiled as the single tear fell from his eye. His cheeks turned pink for a moment as he motioned me closer. “I’m so glad everything had worked out so perfectly.” He smiles and holds my hand as I walk to him.

“I won’t let anything like that happen again, I promise.” He sits me down beside me and kisses my cheek. “I can’t lose you too, not after I looked so hard to find you.”


	6. "And when she smiles"

I had determined that it had been a week since the incident. The bodies of my companions had been disposed of and it was only me alone; Mead, a few grey workers, and Michael were here as well but, well I wasn’t complaining, but I wasn’t too excited about the new living arrangements. Things were definitely different. I was indeed alone, I only had them left. The life that the others brought, no matter how bland it was, was something I had gotten used to. I missed it, I missed their faces.

As of lately, I wasn’t happy with who I was seeing in the mirror. My insecurities had been growing intensely and pulling at the strings that wired my brain. I could barely look on for too long without feeling some form of disgust. Through the fog and steam, my reflection was making me antsy, making me very uneasy. I wanted nothing more than to break the mirror. Biting my lip I take the time to scan my reflection. Taking in the small blemishes, and the reddened skin by my collar. I didn’t really see beauty but imperfections. That was it, that was all I could ever really see. It was haunting to say the least, to know that something was missing. That I was missing something, not putting the invisible pieces together.

That is until he was behind me with his perfect porcelain skin and glass-like translucent-blue eyes. Michael towered over me and leans down, his fingertips ghosting gently over my wet skin and his lips play dangerously close to my neck. “What’re you doing?” I ask softly and tap my thumb against the skin corner. He was quiet for a moment, pressing soft little kisses on my wet shoulders and giving me reassuring squeezes on my arms and then hips. I don't see his eyes when he hums and moves some of my wet hair out the way. When he does look at me it's through the mirror. He meets my gaze with a burning intensity,

“I'm showing you that you’re beautiful.” He whispers and presses his lips to the crevice where my neck meets my shoulder. The simple sweet advance sent pleasureful shocks through me. His left hand firmly held my hip as his right hand's fingertips moved my hair out of the way. He was now closer to me, pressed up against my back as solid as ever.

Michael slowly moved his kisses up, making them sweeter, making me breathless. When he reached my jawline I turned around and looked into his eyes. His lips were redder and plumper than I’ve ever seen them. They were very much swollen from kissing me. I blush and turn my head away from him. His fingertips touch the underside of my chin and he turns my head up to look at him. "Don't look away from me okay?" He murmurs. I could only nod. He had my full attention now.

He leans in slowly, I watch as his eyes flip between my eyes and then down to my lips. He's ghosted his mouth over mine, ready to kiss my lips but I stop him. “No,” I murmur and shake my head. His eyes sadden but nonetheless he steps back giving me enough room to walk past him. Leaving him in the bathroom by himself and to his thoughts. I shiver while alone for only a moment.

As I got to my dress that was laid out on the bed I heard the soles of his shoes click, something I’ve never noticed before in the short — or long time he's been here. Time feels like it fluctuates rapidly. “You’re avoiding me.” He says more than asks. His voice had this distinct irritation in it as if I've really struck a nerve in him.

“I’m not avoiding you, Michael.” I murmur and pick up the white dress, I look it over and hold the delicate fabric between my fingers. It was a soft and smooth piece of material. “and what happened to the purple?” I ask and hold the dress, turning my attention over to him as he looks at me.

Michael scoffs and takes the dress from my hands. He eyes for only a moment before looking back at me. “Don’t dodge the matter at hand.” there is an undertone in his voice that threw me for a loop. I take a deep and steadying breath.

Surely, I was shocked as I stand still and furrow my brows. Wetting my bottom lip with my tongue I take another nerve steadying breath. “I’m not dodging anything.”

Scoffing again Michael stands in front of me and cups my cheeks tenderly but his hold is firm and unyielding — it demands my utter honesty and attention. When he leans down I pull back, avoiding his affection. He pulls his hands away and lowly growls. “You’re nothing like the other two.”

“Who? Coco and Gallant?” I snap at him with conviction, his eyes flicker to mine and he is eerily still. I roll my eyes and grab the white dress from him and walk out of his room. Passing by Ms. Mead, who is walking up the steps, a certain knowing or even motherly look in her eyes. As if she’s realized something or witnessed something beautiful. Like watching something blossom into fruition.

When she sees me she smiles instead of giving me her normal scowl. It was a sudden turnaround, to say the least. I was confused but I took her new demeanor in stride as listen apprehensively when her thin lips part to speak. “I was just coming to get you.” She says sweetly. “Dinner is almost ready and I pulled out a selection of books I think you’ll like.” I still in my tracks completely stunned. She was lying, wasn't she? What had happened to her? I could only wonder as she went off with her pleasantries.

“...Thank you.” I tell her with a bit of hesitation. She nods and goes along her merry way. She looked or imitated floating on air when something good happens. Shaking away the thought I enter the closest room and begin to change my clothing.

***

I wandered downstairs and to the greys quarters. Through there I was in the kitchen and I couldn’t believe the smells and aromas of actual food. I push back the door and see Ms. Mead instructing them. “It smells amazing in here.” I smile with gentle apprehension. I watched her closely not sure if she was playing me or not with her sudden kindness.

She turns and motions me in. “We’re having beef soup and provolone baguettes.” She grins. My eyes widen and I look at her. She quickly caught on and placed a hand on her forehead. “Goodness me,” She chuckles. “I promise, it is real. We’ve; Venable and I, we kept this from the rest of you.” Her eyes were forlorn.

A million emotions ran through me within a few short moments. I’ve been lied to on countless occasions, not to mention the excessive reprimanding...now, I am to be eating actual food and treated with actual kindness by my biggest tormentor. Could you blame the sudden skepticism? 

Ms. Mead moves around the kitchen instructing the greys before she shoos me off with a playful smile on her lips. I wanted to glare, I wanted to shun the sudden acceptance but I smile to her.

“Well go on won’t you, don’t keep Michael waiting.” Her smile deepens and pushes me off into the other door that leads to the dining room. I chuckle and nod and continue on in the direction to the dining room.

As I walked there I thought of how he’s been acting. Maybe I was avoiding him, but for good reason. I’m just not ready. I think. He’s just, so him and then there’s me. Why the sudden interest? But was it actually sudden? No. He had made his advances clear, or at least the infatuation was stunning and clear...maybe I truly was avoiding him? I pass by a mirror only to go back. I look at my reflection. I’m in a sheer white dress that looks pretty modern. Like my sleepwear, it stops right above my knees, and I don’t have any shoes on so I’m barefoot constantly. Sorta like that reference, Gallant made when we bobbed for apples. 

Doing my best, ignoring the common insecurities, I continue my way down the hallway. Inside the dining room, Michael sat at the head of the table reading one of the books I’ve previously read with those thin-rimmed glasses on his face. I wasn’t sure if he heard me come in but he knew I was there and he motioned for me to take the seat beside him without turning his attention away from the book he was reading. Purposely, I defied him.

Instead, I sat at the head of the table on the other side. I sat comfortably and smoothed down the hem of my dress. I clasp my hands in my lap and look up at him. He put the book down and took off the glasses, a forward and stern look set deep on his flawless features. I met his sharp glance and sigh. “What is it?” I ask him.

“Sit next to me.” He tells me, his hand extended to the seat at his right. I shake my head, sticking my tongue in my cheek before I say, “I’m fine here.” with a shrug and smile softly at him.

Irritation flared in his pupils as he stands up, his chair pushed back against the polished wood. He fixes his blazer with a little irritable huff. He walks tentatively and with an assertion. When he’s close enough he scowls only for a moment and then sits beside me, at mine left. “You didn’t have to do that,” I tell him and face him, turning in my seat to give him my full attention.

“You don’t have to defy me, yet you do.” He speaks and turns up his nose. He was right, fairly. 

“Well, ...you’re being a bratty child,” I mutter and sip my water. Michael looks at me with a blank expression. I set down my flute of water and bite my lip in curiosity. “What?”

“I’m not a brat.”

I didn’t hide my chuckle and snort just a bit. “Right, you’re an exceptional child.” It was only a joke in my eyes, it seemed right since things were so gloomy but Michael’s sense of humor was desensitized.

“Your mockery is disgusting.” He growls and stands with a sharpness. He was going to leave until I stopped him, so I got up and grabbed his arm looking up at him with concern. I didn't mean to make him angry, I promise I was only joking. “I’m sorry,” I apologized.

Michael looks down and gives me a look, he's studying my features closely like he doesn't believe me. “I am, I was only joking around.” I shrug and let his hand go. He reaches for my hand and interlocks our fingers together. His eyes were on them precisely, smiling like he's won some triumphant victory, but it was a modest smile. My cheeks boiled and my heartbeat picked up at his daring gesture. “I like this.” He speaks with warmth before meeting my eyes.

Nodding I lead us back to the table, letting him sit at the head and me by his side. “This better?” I ask teasingly. Michael smiles at me like he can read my mind, as I've just given him the world before he nods and tells me, “Much little Eve.”

***

“Y/n?” I hear Michael’s loud voice as I pull back the blankets on my bed, ready to retire and go to sleep. He comes through my opened door and stands there as I pull my hair back. “What’re you doing?” He asks and the skin between his eyebrows crease.

I point to my bed, ready to climb in and lay down. “Going to sleep.”

“You don’t sleep in here anymore. You’re with me... in my room.” He places his arm in the doorway to show me and lead the way away from my inviting bed. I raise my brow and cross my arms. “Says who?” I ask him a rebellious query. This sudden change in demeanor on my end has really made me open my eyes. I don’t act so closed off anymore and I think I’m rubbing off on Michael, he’s been changing too. He was much more open and very affectionate...and very much so needy.

“Says me.” He straightens and comes around to stand over me. “I’m sleeping in my room tonight,” I tell him and sit down. He stands there and looks at me like I was mad. “No.”

I roll my eyes at him. “Your sense of entitlement is falsified now get out, Michael,” I tell him earnestly. I was ready to relax into bed but I still watching him. Instead of listening to me, he begins to unbutton his shirt and achingly slow, I might add. His eyes are playful as he unbuttons each button.

Michael pulls the dress shirt off then drops the material before his quick hands then start to undo the buckle of his belt and his button. He shows no signs of slowing down or leaving, keeping his entrancing eyes on me. My face burns as I scoot back and get off of my bed on the other side, refusing to watch him undress in front of me any longer. I hear him chuckle as I leave the room and stand on the outside. “Y/n, come back.” He speaks with humor. “Are you decent?”

“Yes. Now come back in.” I stand up from the wall and turn to enter my room but I'm startled. “Michael!” I yelp and cover my eyes going back to the wall I was leaning against.

As I stood there I felt engulfed in warmth. Opening my eyes and moving my hands from my face I’m face to face with Michael. “Please tell me you’re not still naked.” I murmur to nervous to look down his bare chest; my cheeks blush. Michael smirks and tenderly touches my cheek. “I promise I have on clothes, now come to bed.”


	7. "A Garden"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a short chapter, and for that, I am so utterly sorry but I promise that the coming chapters won't be too short. I'll aim for longer ones.
> 
> On my Tumblr I keep word counts. I'll probably go back and add the word count on here.. maybe not.

“You look so peaceful,” Michael whispers, his index finger slides softly against my cheek with graceful ease. I open my eyes slowly and raise an eyebrow, a yawn ripping through exposing how tired I was. “I’m trying to sleep Michael,” I mumble, he chuckles softly and rubs the pad of his thumb alongside my cheek. Michael was close as his childlike eyes watched me.

He keeps up with his childlike stare and licks his lips when I turn my head away from him for only a moment; It was a habit I haven't out grown, looking to find the alarm clock to see the time. “Then sleep.” Slightly shaking my head I turn on to my other side, facing away from Michael completely only to be turned back on to my back.

“I want to watch you sleep.” He whispers like it's the most normal and innocent thing ever. Propping myself up on my elbows I look at him. “I can’t sleep with you staring at me.’ I giggle light-heartedly, I’ve noticed he was so boyish in the comfort of our own privacy. “It’s a bit weird ya know.”

Michael’s lips pull back into a full grin, so relaxed and at ease. “But I stare at you every night.” Sitting up fully I turn and get up off of the bed rubing my eyes and stretching my arms. “Michael, that’s creepy.” I move around my room to the bathroom to brush my teeth. During that routine, Michael stood in the doorway. His eyes were shiny and calculative.

“Y/n I want to bring you to a place.” He says suddenly, his arms are crossed over his chest as he watches me. I spit out the toothpaste then rinse, I meet his eyes in the mirror. He waits patiently. Turning around I cross my arms underneath my breast. “What place? Isn’t everything destroyed?”

Michael stands closely in front of me, his eyes playful. “Not exactly every place.” He smiles and leans forward, holding my cheeks gently before his lips touch mine. It was a short and sweet kiss that only lasted a mere moment before he pulled back. A bright look in his eyes, gleeful he was able to steal a kiss before I had the chance to turn away. “Go get ready, I’ll call for horses.”

He walks off briskly, he even tosses a look to me over his shoulder like he's expecting more or even waiting for me to do something that he can anticipate it. I follow him only out to my bedroom and go to my closet but I was stopped. “Michael?” I question and sift through my clothes almost annoyed at the selection. I don't hear anything, the room feels so quiet. I feel his presence behind me as his arms wrap around my waist. “Yes, my little Eve?”

Smiling to myself I pick up a white dress and turn in his hold. “Are you taking me to the sanctuary?” I ask softly as he rubs my cheeks. He hums and I feel it rumble through my entire body.

“Better.” He grins. I raise a brow at him. “What’s better than the Sanctuary?”

Michael chuckles and taps my nose. “A garden.”


	8. "Once, was lost... is now forever found"

~Years before the missiles~

[Michael]

Ma combed through my hair softly, moving it out of my face as she smiled at me before turning me around. “Remarkable.” She spoke to me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and walk away. She followed me into the room where a nice girl sat waiting patiently.  
I was excited, to say the least seeing her, “Is this-“ Ma cuts me off with excitement in her eyes... or maybe it was a wariness. I could never tell with the old woman.  
“Yes, it is. Now, what’s your name honey?” Ma asks as I eye the girl. She blushes and faces my mom. “My name is Nina.” She smiles at me with kindness, even her pretty blue eyes seemed to smile.  
Ma nods and holds up a piece of paper. I move only a little closer to Nina and sit beside her on the couch. I was interested in her, fascinated with her, like the other one Ma got me. “You’re pretty,” I tell her. She smiles and continues the conversation about her duties and obligations to me with Ma.  
As they spoke, I felt a beckoning, something calling and pulling for me so I look over through the living room windows to the house beside ours. Inside, on the other side of the windows of the house, there was a man or at least the outline of a man. He looked at me with a solemn look, I didn’t know who he was, but I knew who he was in some strange familiar way. I grin at him and run to the window.  
I walk to the window, stand on my tiptoes and I study him too, his face was a bit wide, and he had shaggy blonde hair. His cheeks and eyes were puffy as he watched me watch him. I wave at him and wait for him to wave back to me. He doesn’t. He only watches me, he crosses his arms and shakes his head at me with a look of disgust before he turns. I try my hardest to look over the window sill, pulling on the curtains to aid me.  
“Michael!” Ma speaks sternly. “Get down from there.” I turn my head at her sharpness and face her. Slowly I move from the window. I frown but she shakes her head. “No, no, no... No faces.” She speaks and wipes some crumbs from today's breakfast from my face. Ma cups my cheek smiling at me with soft tired-old eyes.  
“Who was he?” I ask her and point to the house next door. Ma looks but the man is now gone. “Don’t you worry about him, come and go play with Nina.”  
***  
It was late in the day Ma went to go to the salon for a few hours, leaving me to my schemes with Nina as a muse. “What games do you like to play Michael?” Nina asks me with gentleness to her voice. I look up, on the countertop, trying to watch her movements. She was making me a sandwich for lunch. I think for a moment and smile. “Magic.” Her eyebrows shoot up slightly and she smiles, cutting my sandwich in diagonals.  
“Do you know any magic tricks?” She asks me and hands me a piece of my sandwich. I nod at her. “I know lots of magic.” Nina laughs with a playfulness.  
She rounds the countertops and goes to the fridge to grab me water. While her back was turned I grabbed the knife she used to cut my sandwich, I hide it in the waistband of my shorts and then deny the water. Nina holds my hand as I walk with her through me and Ma’s house and up to the attic., normally where I talk to my dad. “My dad taught me a few things.”  
I bring her into the tight space and sit Nina down in front of the fading red circle that I’ve made previously that sat in the middle of the floor. “Don’t move, or you might die.”  
Nina’s eyes become wary, she laughs nervously at me and sits down outside the circle, “Okay little guy” she smiles weakly. As I light the candles I sit in the middle. “Close your eyes okay.” I smile.  
“Michael I’m not sure this is safe.” She tells me and tries to stand up.  
“Close your eyes!” I scream at her. She screams and covers them quickly, sitting back down on the outside of the circle. I chuckle and grab the knife from my waistband. I prick my hands like dad showed me and begin to whisper, putting blood on my cheeks.  
I look up, holding my arms out. When I look back at Nina, Dad is sitting beside her, his disfigured face pulled into a large and nasty smile. He nods to me and reaches his hand out to stroke Nina’s brown hair. “Look.” I smile and point.  
Slowly, Nina turns her head and faces my dad. Her eyelids stretch wide and her cheeks pale significantly.  
Nina wasn’t so nice when she saw Dad sitting beside her, stroking her head, and being kind to her. Her scream was shrill one, making my ears ring. Dad gripped her neck tightly, I watched her struggle against his vice grip with amusement; This was always apart of the show. My dad motioned me to grab the knife and I do. He nods telling me to continue on, and so I bring it up to her neck.  
***

“What’re you thinking about?” Y/n asks me as she holds her legs to her chest. I think for a moment. “You.” I smile graciously at her. The ride to the Garden was rickety and long. Y/n sat beside me on the carriage seat with her knees pressed ever so tightly to her chest. She was so scared to leave behind the Outpost walls that it took manipulation and a lot of convincing to get her to step out.

I tried to reassure her that she wouldn’t need the protective gear while walked the short distance from the Outpost doors to the carriage doors. She cried out fear- such a cute little cry.

Now we sat here, I watch her as her eyes stare into the barren wasteland Earth has become. A sadness was behind her longing gazes. I knew in hindsight she would absolutely love the Garden, it wouldn’t be as dark and gloomy as the Outpost was, she would see the stars in the night sky and she would see the sunrise again and again as she ever did so, please. My little Eve will get to experience it all once more. That was my silent promise to her.

As we arrived, Y/n’s cheeks turn a firm pink just as the carriage stops. “I’m going to get sick Michael.” She speaks with a tremor. I shake my head and cup her cheek reassuringly. “You are invincible my little Eve, nothing will or can harm you, ever again.”

Doubt clouds her judgment, her mind drifting away from us and the now. “Michael, this is so dangerous. What if I already got sick? And what if I got you sick, or...” I grab her arm cutting her off from her ramblings of ‘What Ifs’, shockingly she flinched. “I’ll show you a magic trick.” I beam at her. 

Her dull but kind e/c shine with a layer of tears and curiosity. Y/n nods her head, her hair falling over her shoulders as she wipes away a stray tear. “Okay,”

***

I look to my dad as he lays Nina down gently in the center of the circle that now looked a bright red. “Good job.” He nods and touches my cheek. “You’ve done well.” He gets up from the ground and walks to The door that now appears against the wall. He stands in front of it with a boastful smile his large hand outstretched to me waiting for me to take it.  
We stand in front of the door, I could hear through the thick material screams, horrid screams of agony and torment.  
I stare up at him, “What’s behind the door?” I ask. He smirks and moves his hair back, with an easy turn of the knob he pushes the door back just enough to peek inside. “Redemption.”  
Following him, we enter into a darkened hallway. Reds and dark gray hues style the hallways wallpaper and wooden floors. Candles, hung on the walls, light the way. “This will be a new way until you find them. All of them.” Dad speaks with a hardness to his tone, his expression determined and settled as he leads me down farther the long hall until we reach a balcony overlooking an enclosed space furnished like an older era. Beings looking like people stand around frozen in time.  
As I look around I see these figures; faces blur not giving me a clear visual with burns on them. One of Greed, one of Gluttony, one of Sloth and one of Wrath. As we move around these figures there was one with a weird posture. “Pride,” Dad speaks. “She’ll come in handy when the time is due, but do not be fooled, my son.”  
I nod as I circle around the figure. “She will try and deceive you.” As I walk around I see one of Lust and the last hiding in a cloud of Envy. I keep them accounted for, committing their attributes to memory before I see the wispy figure.  
Dad crosses his arms and nods to me when I look to him to instruction. When I turn back around the figure was roaming around, freely. There was something about it that was daring, there were no burns and nothing to tell of what it was. “Look again, be vigilant,” Dad spoke, turning my head to pay attention to the whispy figure. As I approach it and touch it the figure disappears from my hold like a ghost. It reappears and this time much brighter. It was the most beautiful thing.  
“This one is the one I will promise you. She will be yours as the one before her became mine.” Dad spoke and touched my shoulders.  
“But she won’t be easy to find. One of those dreaded things will show it’s true form, and only then will you find her.” I was mesmerized but the wispy figure, stood in front of me as it could actually see me.  
We stare at one another, I circle it and it copies my actions; We waltz with curious gazes. I raise my hand to reach for it, but the beautiful figure moves from my grasp with a faint playful laugh. That’s what it sounds like in my ears.  
When I do reach for it again and touch it the figure began to change a dark purplish color, starting from where I touched her all the way to her brain but not the heart. “I want her to be mine,” I whisper removing my hand and watching the angelic blue-white hues overtake its entire form. “She is mine isn’t she?” I ask and touch her heart but wince.  
“That my child is up to you.”  
***

I chuckle at her child-like state as she rolls her eyes and faces me fully. “Okay show me your magic.” She mumbles and waits. I wiggle my fingers and snap around in different places.

“Michael stop playing around.” She giggles and catches my mind's eye. I laugh at the antsy behavior that catches her. “What?” I ask with a smile. She beams at me with pink cheeks. “Your laugh is beautiful.”

I nod and scoot closer to her, her eyes watch me with intent, focusing between my eyes and my hands that lay stretched out in front of her. “When I show you, you must let down your guard and open your mind,” I whisper and kiss her cheek, she nods and threads her fingers with mine. “I can do that.”

I release my fingers from her inviting hold. “Okay show me,” she says and holds her hands in her lap waiting on me.

Y/n sat eagerly in front of me with bright eyes. I smile and begin to slowly wave my fingers around in a steady rhythmic motion, lulling her into a trance-like state. I watched her succumb to my hypnosis, her posture relaxing and her eyes frosting. I had to wonder, Was she really the one I was looking for?

As a flame sparked on the tips of my fingers I watched those beautiful e/c brighten into light blue hues and a whispy bright light surrounded her. “My little Eve,” I whisper happily. Her eyes shoot up to meet mine like an allured child, as I caress her cheek she leans into my hand. “I really did find you.”


	9. "It was fate...and there's no changing that"

The tension was as high as ever when Michael made his appearance at the tops of the steps, authority reigning off of him in roves as he stood tall and unwavering. He looked down at the lot, of women with a triumphant smirk. “Where is she?” Cordelia asks with uncanny urgency as Michael walks, slowly, down the steps. Her eyes were wide and her lips pouty as she watched him with apprehension.

“She is safe.” He beams at her and rolls his eyes unimpressed. He perches against the banister and watches her. His smug look sent shivers down the women's spines. Cordelia glared at him as Madison moves Mallory out the way to present herself to him. A sultry and sinful look burns in her eyes as she stares smugly up at him. The eight of them stood facing one another in the large opening of the room with expressive expressions, well, mostly Madison anyway as she waltzed her way to Michael like she was going to pawn something from him. He sidesteps her, avoiding her advances because he didn't need to play that part anymore. He had gotten what he wanted.

“As I was saying,” Michael speaks, now by the corridor, Mead at his side. “Follow me, ladies.” He turns on his heel leading them with authority still as fresh on his shoulders like a super hero's cape.

“Oh brother,” Myrtle mutters under her breath as they follow Michael into the lounge area. As they enter, he takes a seat in the chair closest to the fire, he sat up straight with a malicious coy smile. “Why do you need her anyway? What do you want her for?” He asks smirking at them. His eyes are sharp as he watches them, looking to each of their faces and studying them closely.

He was looking to see if he could read any lie, or deceit off of them. He wanted to be a step ahead as always. It was in Michael's nature to just know and well, just that thought kept him smug. Even if he did slip, he was still a step ahead of them regardless.

Ms. Mead takes her place beside Michael as the rest of them sit, aside from Cordeilea and Myrtle. “You have Mallory, I’m sure you all can do as you wish you could.” He waves them off like pesky flies.

Cordelia shakes her head. “Do you even know who she is? What she is? She’s more power-“

Michael chuckles amusedly. “I know exactly what she is.” His tone was low and deep, it masks the quiver in his throat. He wasn't entirely sure what he had acquired but he would soon find out. “That’s why I have her. She’s at her safest with me.” He played off seamlessly.

Myrtle scoffs. “Stupid child, you’ll kill her.” His eyes harden at the old woman. None of them would understand his relationship to Y/n, the promises made to him by his father for Y/n. She was everything he ever really wanted, she had been different from the rest of them. He clung to her because without her...everything he thought would be true. No one was worth saving and he would usher in his age of chaos swiftly. 

Michael stands to his feet quickly and is in front of Myrtle in no time. “And what makes you say that?” He sneers at her. Myrtle kept her composure, staying still and calm as she watched him crack under pressure from her words, she was smug thinking she was getting to him because he was faulty; In reality, he was angered by her assumption, she didn't know him and for that, he would keep his grudge. “It’s in your nature.” She growls. 

Michael smirks in her face, leaning in close before he sneered at her. “You don’t know anything about my nature.” He grabs her face and glares deeply into her eyes. Michael could feel the fear bubble inside of her body. He smirks and whispers into her ear. “You have, no real clue what I have in store for my Eve.”

***

When I woke up everything felt all too real, full force, and sudden. As I turned on my side I was surrounded by utter beauty, by flowers and soft grass. Slowly, I sit up and look around, taking in my surroundings and appreciating getting to experience it all again. I hadn’t seen anything this beautiful since before the end. “It’s real,” I whisper to myself as I look around at the trees and plants. I stand up and begin to walk around.

The grass was soft and warm underneath my feet. I could cry at seeing the outside again. I don’t know how this garden was preserved but it was and it looked like it was taken straight out of a fairy tale.

I touch the bushes and shrubs as I walk by them. I admire the peony’s on the other side as well as the many different kinds of flowers, roses, tulips, hydrangeas. I look up and sure enough, the sun was out and there were clouds as fluffy as cotton candy, as beautiful as I remembered them. The sky was so blue.

“Michael,” I breathe and twirl around and look back to where I woke up. “It’s beautiful,” I call into the garden but I don’t get a response as quickly as he normally responds to me. “Michael?” I call and turn around again.

I begin walking around searching for him, looking over into the deepness of the forest that surrounded me. When minutes turned to hours and the sun began to fall from view It was more or less obvious that I was here alone. I drop down where I had woken up and lay back against the solid trunk.

I watch the sky transform and the moon shimmied it’s way to the left side where the trees meet the sky. As I watch I notice that all around, the trees form something sort of like a dome. Except for the one in the center, the one a few feet away from me.

This tree was beautiful and prodigious, it was great in size and just marvelous. My eyelids feel heavy, I blink slowly facing the tree. My vision blurs and soon I’m fast asleep.

***

“I must ask you all to leave now,” Michael speaks and stands up after Mead had whispered in his ear. “I have someone to retrieve.” he laughs and moves to stand up, ready to take his leave without further explanation.

Cordelia is to her feet after she had listened to him speak nonsense to them. Within the time she had tried to get him to slip up and tell her where she and the other Witches could find Y/n, he told them—rather reminded them of their many failures and that keeping Y/n hidden away from him was one of them. He told them he wouldn't ever let them anywhere close to being by his beloved.

“We will find her, and-” her threat was cut short when he pushed her down and out of his way with his mind. “And what?”

Cordelia looks up at him with a terror behind her eyes, Myrtle and Misty help her to her feet. She wipes her mouth and glares at him. “She’ll end all of this... and you.” Michael shakes his head and laughs at her. His normal peaceful laugh, that would catch the attention of anyone, the attention of masses was as sinister as the day everything went to literal hell.

He crosses his arms behind his back and walks the room watching them all as they looked on at him with uncertainty. Of all the time they’ve ever spent with him, they knew he was unpredictable. Michael finally stops his pacing and stands in the doorway. “My dearest wouldn’t lay a finger on me. You see, she would do absolutely anything for me,”

Michael wasn’t sure if anything he said was true but the Witches didn’t know that. They hadn’t gotten close enough, and Mallory’s protective friendship wouldn’t be enough to sway her... seeing that he’s had plenty of time to whoo her.

“She is not as ignorant as the one before her. She won’t be that easily tamable.” Myrtle sneers at the boy. Michael raises a brow at her and grins nastily. “Oh?” he takes a step forward and squints his eyes at her. “And how are you so sure?”

Myrtle knew that saying this could risk the lives in this room and the many trapped at the sanctuary but it had to be said. “I was there,” her soft voice smiles at him. “When your daddy showed you his version of redemption, I saw you while I burned in hell how you couldn’t even corrupt the spirit before it found its host.” She was taunting and teasing him as she spoke so dangerously.

Michael’s resolve nearly dropped but he kept a straight face not giving them any indication of what he was thinking and or feeling. Myrtle watched him closely. She could see past the facade that a fire burned behind those translucent-blue eyes. She could see that she had finally gotten to him.

As he stands Michael's mind wanders to that day when he was a child when he had first seen what he knew was missing in his life. She was promised to him. She was his, there was no mistaking that.

And there was no changing fate. So he smiled at the women, as their thoughts clouded with what Myrtle had said to them.

“We’ll see,” he speaks and turns on his heel. “When the time comes, we will see.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, sorry... but this would probably be the last short chapter. Also, this is a heads-up for a quick hiatus but I will return. Just doing some maintenance work but I'll be right back with the story.

The carriage stopped right at the gate. Michael got out and walked to the metal rails, he stopped just shy a few feet from the golden broken down entrance. His heart was racing. His steps quickened as he entered the place. He was in search of one person and that was her. He kept her hidden for days and finally the witches were gone. She was there all to himself, no interruptions.

As he guided himself through the long twisting pathways he thought to himself, What will she be like? Will she be mad? Of course, she would. She was by herself for days.

He approached the opening through the trees and walked through warily. Expecting to hear angry yelling and possibly a furious girl he heard a soft hum. Almost sirenic. As he followed it he felt himself come undone. He relaxed, possibly too much. When Michael finally reached Y/n she screamed a horrific scream. Almost blood-curdling.

“What?” Michael asks and grabs her arms. Her eyes widen in horror. “Your face.” She gasps. He turns away from her and appears feet away from her. Y/n looks on with scared eyes. Watching him closely. She had recognized the same look of agony on his face before, the horrid looking monster when he showed his true colors during her interview.

Michael stood in the shadows watching as she looked at him. “What are you, Michael?” She asks softly. He stays silent for a moment before he speaks. “How do you like the garden?” He knew the risk he was taking when he walked into this garden.

“Don’t ignore me, Michael, what are you?” She repeats and starts to walk closer. As she gets close Michael appears in a different place, Y/n whips around and flares at him. Michael sighs and shakes his head. Y/n huffs. “Michael please, you’re scaring me.”

Michael chuckles. The sound beginning to grow increasingly loud. You begin to step back as he faces you. “Do you want to hear a story?” He asks lowly. Michael grew comfortable in the shadows, finding a place to sit and pick up a fruit. He played with it in his hands waiting for your answer.

You hesitate, not wanting to anger him any more. So slowly you take a seat, away from him as he watches you from his seated position. “Sure.”

***

Michael touched her hair gently as tears left her eyes, he had lulled her to calmness before he got any closer to her. Y/n’s head lay in his lap as he spoke. “John saw it rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy." Taking a deep breath, finally, you lift your head and face him.

“You keep repeating the same thing.” You murmur and wipe your face. “You talk of a beast and then talk of a little boy being turned away and becoming evil. It’s a flip flop why?”

Michael wipes your face clean of tears, his touch hot and irritable against your sensitive skin. He leans forward and smiles softly. “Little Eve you have to remember before I say anything else,” He looks between your eyes.

“I’ve seen it happen before and I’ll see it happen again, I brought you here for a reason.” You look away from Michael and sit backward. You cast your eyes down trying to make sense of what he was trying to tell you.

Before you meet his eyes again you feel a presence behind the trees. Watching it looming around as you turn and faced him. “What are you, Michael?” You whisper with urgency, tears fall down your cheeks again and you pull your knees to your chest. Michael lays back, his face now normal, now at ease as the stars danced across the night sky.

Standing to your feet you begin to walk away from him until you feel him behind you, his hands on your hips and his lips by your neck. “Please. Don’t leave me.” He whispers as he holds you tighter. You felt a drop on your skin, a tear that chilled you to your core. “What. Are. You?” You ask slowly. 

“I don’t know.” His voice was so broken, this isn’t how you’ve ever remembered or grew to know him. 

You turn in his arms and touch his cheeks. “What do you mean?” You ask softly, trying to search his eyes for any type of lie. Michael doesn’t speak, instead, he leans forward and kisses you tightly. His hands spread out on your back as he holds you tightly, pressing you firmly against him- fear of you disappearing from his grasp.

Slowly, you go limp in his arms. Surrendering yourself in his hold as his lips play against yours. “I don’t know what I am.” He whispers and pecks your lips again. “But I know that I am powerful.”

Soon Michael is holding you in his arms. “I want to protect you my Eve.” He nuzzles you to his body. “I want to always keep you safe.”

You meet his eyes. “But?” You ask and touch his cheeks, your thumb rubs his soft skin that looked so much like porcelain. He sets you down against the base of a tree and settled himself between your legs. “There is no but, with you by me things will always be good.”

Michael’s eyes water up and a tear falls down his cheeks once again. ”You and Mead are all I have now.”

Something soon clicks in your head and you reach to wipe a tear from his cheek. ”Are you the little boy in the story?” Michael lets go of a deep breath and more tears fall.

You pull him close to you as he cries. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist. ”You can't leave me Y/n please I’m begging you.” His voice was broken. ”I worked so hard to find you.”

You rub his back gently and coo soft words of reassurance. He held on to you like a child would their parent when they’re in distress. Michael looks back up at you with soft sad eyes. “Promise me Y/n, promise you won’t leave me.” You nod at him.

That wasn’t enough for Michael, he sits up and delves his head down to capture your lips with his own. It felt almost draining as you kissed your promises to him. “Tell me,” he murmurs so gently.

Breathless and in awe you nod again. “I promise Michael, I promise.” He grins at you and presses himself to you as you two kiss. He was hot all over, he so badly wanted you, so badly he wanted to take you as his under the moonlight.

Michael restrains himself though, not giving in to his wants. When the time came he would. Everything will right itself, in due time. Instead, he pulls back and smiles at you. 

You smile back at him, your eyes were cloudy with a raw want and a sweet kindness that couldn’t ever be matched in the world. The whisp he had seen many times before shining through your eyes like a beacon. ”But tell me my little Eve. Do you know what you are?”


End file.
